Fallyn Rhys
Fallyn Rhys is a member of the noble shapeshifting clan Rhys, known for their snow leopard shapeshift. Prior to its downfall, Fallyn served Wolfrun as a soldier that traveled the continent of Asaland. She was chosen to lead in the resistance against Okysus and became a prominent member in his defeat. After the Incursion, she moved married Raime Drakeblood and moved to the Ashen Hold where she currently lives. She has three children with Raime, Raoul, Anastasia and Auld. She is the Champion of Jonathan Wolfshine. Biography Fallyn was born in Wolfrun to two loving parents, Evan and Anna Rhys. Evan was a prominent member of the Clan Rhys, a noble shapeshifting clan known to pass on a snow leopard shapeshift. Fallyn was raised around her clansmen in a loving environment where she was encouraged to shapeshift and learn her way around a sword and a bow. Hunting came natural to her, but not as natural as her swordsmanship which she mastered in her adolescents. When she came of age, she became a soldier of Wolfrun, who traveled the continent to meet with allied shapeshifting clans that didn’t live in Wolfrun. Though it was her goal to become a Knight for Wolfrun, she was discouraged by her clansmen because her production would yield fruitless since knighthood was generally left to the major clans in Wolfrun. In a few of her travels, Fallyn ran into Raime Drakeblood, who she eventually fell in love with on a mission during the Farroxian Invasion. She was on a mission when Wolfrun was destroyed and thought her clan to have been eradicated, until she arrived at Ashen Hold and was told they were in Winter’s Landing. After she met back with her clansmen, she joined Melchior Morgenstern on his quest to learn information on the Eastern Threat. She traveled on the ship that crash landed at Dragonstone and traveled to Southwind to meet the Paladin Order. Fallyn played a prominent role in the battle against Okysus. She, along with Raime and Sebastian Stark brought down Elane Elrich, who took up the Phoenix form. Successfully, they sealed away the Phoenix. At some point between the Incursion and the Excursion, Fallyn married Raime Drakeblood and had three children with him, Raoul, Anastasia, and Auld. She now lives in Ashen Hold and has been named Jonathan Wolfshine’s Champion. Personality & Traits Fallyn has an independent and reserved personality. She’s very stubborn but determined, accomplishing goals she puts her mind to reaching. She is not driven by power, however she does have hopes to live to her full potential and rise through the ranks in the military. She finds pleasure in shapeshifting and viewing the world through the perspectives of her animal forms, especially at night. She loves the feeling of the wind against her feathers and flying in the forest. Appearance Fallyn is just below the average height for a woman her age, standing at 5’7”. Her most noticeable feature is her white-silver hair she keeps braided in a ponytail. In the summer she enjoys wearing it in a bun. She has striking blue eyes. Abilities * Shapeshifting - Fallyn is a shapeshifter and also a member of Clan Rhys. As a member of the noble clan, she carries their snow leopard Indonum. She also has a fox and owl shapeshift. * From a young age, Fallyn was trained to use a bow and a sword. She's become a great swordsman, great enough to become a soldier for Wolfrun. Category:Character Category:Knight Category:Shapeshifter